Adventures of Bray
by Fiancap
Summary: A series of shorts featuring our favorite Batarian, Bray. Rated M for suggestive themes and Language.
1. Sex Police

_Just a short author's note before I start this. _

_These are not in any particular order._

_Some might relate to others (It will be obvious)._

_And this is 100% for fun._

_ I do not own any of the Mass effect Canon Characters, nor do I own the Mass Effect Universe. It belongs to ya know bioware and all that. _

* * *

><p>"Bray!" The batarian immediately moved to attention at the sound of Aria's call. "Find the dancer from earlier, take her to my room." He knew exactly the dancer she was talking about. The same that seemed to hold her attention longer than the others. Plus, it wasn't the first time she requested the dancer, and it probably wouldn't be the last. With her command in mind, Bray moved down to the main floor of Afterlife's VIP section, ignore the drunk calls of its inebriated inhabitants.<p>

Stopping in front of the table near the corner, Bray's eyes fell onto the asari dancing for a group of humans. "You, come with me." The dancer stopped her seductive moves at Bray's pointed statement and started off the table until a firm hand grabbed her ankle.

"Hey wait a minute! I was watching her. Get your own damn dancer you four-eyed piece of shit!" It wasn't the best insult he's ever heard. He knew his people weren't the most favored in the galaxy so the names were always somewhat amusing. But four eyed piece of shit wasn't anything special. The dancer who was trying to shake her ankle free of the unwanted grip, winced. The human's grip was getting tighter, leaving a mark. Aria wouldn't e happy about that.

"Let her go now." The two other humans at the table only watched with stupid looks on their faces, probably more drunk than they realized. Or at least smart enough to know when to stay out of the way.

"And you're going to make me?" The man sudden tugged hard enough on the dancers ankle that her shin collided with the metal surface. That's when his blood started to boil. Bray honestly couldn't care if shots were taken at him, literally or figuratively. But disrespecting the dancers was a huge no. Bray stepped forward as the tipsy man to shoot up in his seat, though mostly staggering and swaying. In one swift movement, Bray's fist came into contact with the man's face causing his body to flop back into the booth and land on top of his silent companions.

He offered a hand to the fallen dancer, helping her off the table until she stood safely behind him. "Are you alright?" He asked loud enough that only the dancer would hear. When she nodded in conformation , rubbing the injured chin.

Bray signaled two of the nearby guard. "Take care of 'em." The two turians nodded as they started for the humans, jerking them out of the booth and dragging and pushing their drunk bodies out of sight.

The bodyguard led the dancer up through the tunnels of Afterlife until they reached a locked door out of view in the VIP area of the club. Aria's private room, a room no one knew about except for Aria and the ones she chose to grace with her presence for the night. He turned to the dancer scanning her body for any bruises or marks. Her chin was fine, but her ankle seemed swollen.

"Does anything hurt?" The dancer shook her head frantically. Bray knew she was probably lying to deter him from telling Aria about the altercation and the possibility of injury would probably make Aria recant her invitation. He crouched down, turning on his omnitool. He used one of his medi-gel on her ankle. "Should help the swelling, and relieve any left over pain. When you get inside don't touch anything. Aria will be here soon." When he finished, he turned to unlock the door. The dancer scurried into the room, the door quickly shutting behind her and re-locking itself.

Bray sighed as he stood guard at the door. Policing Aria's sexual conquests weren't on the job description, especially when her encounters could last hours. But if she told him too he would do it. No question, no resistance.

An omnitool materialized on his wrist and after pressing a few buttons, his favorite song started to play in his ear piece. The volume was low enough that he could hear his surroundings and any transmissions that might come in. But loud enough that the muffled music from afterlife was Aria would arrive, she wouldn't say anything to him, she never did. He figured her mind would be on the piece of ass that waited on the other side of the door. If this night was going to be like the others he would be standing outside the same door for a few hours, and music helped pass time.


	2. Missing a Guy

"Hey Bray! What the fuck are we waiting for?!" He turned to the group who was standing in a small circle.

"Missing a guy."

"So what! More credits for the rest of us!" The other mercenaries clamored in agreement. He hated when Aria hired freelancers. They had no loyalty, no discipline. Plus the one person they were waiting for was one of Aria's people, and he couldn't start until they arrived.

"Look, I get a list of mercenaries and orders. If you have a complaint take your sorry ass to Aria and complain to her. " They all exchanged glances that were more over a mix of doubt and fear. Every one knew what happened if you defied aria especially if you were on her pay roll. But he understood. All Bray wanted to do was get this over with. Every mission felt like a fucking test. A bunch of useless obstacles that you have to jump though just to real don't goal you'll probably forget about after a tall glass of rum or ale. All the whlie hoping you didn't get killed in the process.

When Bray caught sight of Jarl, he turned to the mercenaries. "Get ready." He hated when Aria sent Jarl. She was in Aria's inner circle of bodyguards and mercenaries but she was the worst to work with.

"Bray, Didn't keep you waiting did I? I know how much you hate waiting." Her tone was smug, taunting, just as it always was in his presence. Why she felt the need to torment him, he couldn't figure out. "But don't worry, I'm here now so you can stop sulking."

"Jarl." He said shortly, turning his back on her and moving to the awaiting mercenaries. "Moving out, Now!" The freelancers eagerly started towards the headquarters with enough guns to take out a platoon. Bray pulled out his own weapon, an M-96 Mattock, and walked calmly in the same direction.

"Giving me the silent treatment Bray? That's not very nice." Jarl's voice came behind him, making him stop in his tracks. She rounded him, walking backwards toward the building.

"Just go Jarl." The asari smirked before pulling out her shotgun, and running off to the new sounds of gun shots and explosions.

_"Bray, is everything in order?" _Aria spoke through the comm link.

"Yeah, Just started. Should be done in no time."

_"Make it fast. I expected to have that Intel yesterday."_

"You got it." Bray headed off behind the others, making sure any stragglers or anyone trying to escape would earn a bullet in the head.


	3. Disappointing Data Pad

He knew the data pad was aimed at him but he didn't move as it smacked him dead in the face. The pain wouldn't last long, and it was a hell of a lot better than what Aria would have done if he did.

"This was all you fucking found Bray?" Well, what was he supposed to do when asked to find the asari councilor's sexual preferences? It wasn't like there was any secret database with a catalog of all government personnel's favorite sex position. Though Sha'ira's database shed a lot of light on things he would have rather not known, Councilor Tevos wasn't one of her customers.

"What am I supposed to do with the testimony of an asari that claim to sleep with everyone whose name has been in the headline of every news station in the galaxy?!" Ah the Purgatory dancer he found that wrote on the extranet that she slept with the famous councilor. Then again she said she slept with just about anyone with a reputable career and a reputation to protect. In all honesty he didn't know why she cared about what the councilor preferred. If she had plans of taking the councilor on in the sheets she could just do what she usually did. Command control and dominate her partners. As much as he heard Aria demand that her sexual companions "beg for their pleasure", he was sure that's all she ever really did.

"Tell me Bray does, _'Into ball gags and being tied own like a frisky varren'_ sound anything like the councilor to you?"

But Bray said nothing in return, he knew better.

"Thought that would be extremely interesting...You would think by now was of her past flames would come out of the shadows and say something for credits." Aria paced in the large apartment room, barely dressed. He had to admit he could understand Aria tended to be the sexual fantasy of most things that crawled through the galaxy. Her mercenaries years and current occupation kept her body in top condition. But he wouldn't even glance at any of it. In the past, Bray considered what it would be like to take Aria on but now it was something he desperately avoided thinking about. You couldn't do your job if you were string at your Boss' tits, not that she would let you live long enough to know that she caught you.

"You disappoint me Bray." The asari stopped a distance directly in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. The batarian suppressed the sigh of relief at her halted movement. He hated when she paced, not because of the curves that swayed before him, but it was just something that bothered him. The repetitive movement was annoying. Bray's gaze was focused on Aria's. There was no way he would be caught staring at any part of Aria's curved physique. He knew her icy blue eyes were reading him, trying to see through his stillness.

The queen of Omega started a painfully slow stroll towards him, closing the distance. Her eyes had the same predatory look she used on her victims, that she would pounce him. The bodyguard hoped that this wouldn't be another, test his resolve situations. Not that they happened often, Bray only figured she enjoyed making him uncomfortable every now and then.

The asari stopped with there was a little under a foot between them, starting the perpetual staring contest that he learned to never turn away from. Luckily it didn't last long. Aria let out a sigh as she turned away from him.

"I suppose it doesn't matter. The councilor will just have to enjoy what I give her, which she will. I'll have to pay the councilor a personal visit. Ready my ship, let Grizz know. Tell him to make sure operations go smoothly until I return in a couple days." Bray nodded and turned to head out the door, smiling as he walked. When Aria left the station and left him behind, it meant he could finally relax. He could sit instead of stand for hours, and let the other mercenaries check things out instead of him.

"Oh, and Bray." The batarian stopped in the door was looking over his shoulder. "You're coming with me."


	4. Day Off

Bray sat at the vacant table in afterlife. He wasn't on the job, but it was the only bar he knew that his drinks were free. The bodyguard didn't even look to Aria's perch overlooking the club. Taking a swig of his Ale, a dancer approached the table's empty surface, probably just clocked into her shift. He wanted to wave the asari away, but he knew she was probably there on Aria's orders.

When she started to dance on his table, he could see that her movements lacked the usual enthusiasm of the dancers. "Don't try so hard. I know you're tired." Bray knew this dancer, then again he knew them all. When Aria left him in charge of the club that meant the dancers as well. Over time he knew the name of each dancer, and their preferences when it came to where and when they danced.

The asari on the table looked at him in confusion, but the change in expression shown that she recognized him. "Bray? What are you doing down here?" He drank from his near empty glass again, Keeping his gaze on the glass.

"Lets just call it time off."

"Didn't think Aria gave her bodyguards days off. Sounds like more of a secret way to let you know she's about to have you killed." Bray chuckled lightly at the asari, it was actually pretty accurate. Aria always had strange ways of getting rid of her employees nstead of just shooting them square between the eyes.

"Dont stop dancing." He knew the conversation would distract her, but the last thing he wanted to do what get her into trouble. If a dancer wasn't dancing, Aria would find out immediately and the punishment was less than desirable. The asari only nodded as she continued her moves in a slower relaxed fashion.

"So you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"What are you doing here?" Bray glanced around the room, noting the guard's positions. He really had no idea where else to go or what else to do on his day off. He almost didn't want to accept the day but Aria insisted on it.

"I'm here because I feel like being here." Bray drank the rest of his Ale and as if on queue, the waitress brought another full glass. Aria was watching.

"Really? Your day off and you chose afterlife?" Bray only nodded drinking from his new glass.

"Well what would you do on your day off?" The dancer was silent for a moment, though her body kept moving.

"Maybe stay in, watch old movies, might even treat myself to dinner in the evening, something expensive. I sure as hell wouldn't come here." Bray snorted in amusement.

"Sounds lonely."

"More lonely than going to afterlife and drinking by myself?"

"Good point. But I'm not drinking by myself."

"I don't see any other guys at this table."

"There's you."

"I don't count, I'm a dancer."

"Well I'm counting you." Bray heard the soft laugh of the asari as she switch to a different position to dance in. A silence emerged between them, where Afterlife's pounding music filled the gap. Maybe she was right, he was alone more times than not. When he wasn't, he was trailing behind Aria, or doing a job for her.

"Can I ask you something?" The dancer asked.

"Depends on what that something is."

"Why are you talking to me? I mean its nice to have someone sit at my table and not sneak a grab at my ass. But you're Aria's right hand man." He really had no answer. Bray always had a soft spot for the dancers. Part of his job was making sure they were safe, but as for talking to them, he usually stuck to the usual commands and demands. Assigning this dancer here and that dancer somewhere else.

"What does being one of Aria's guys have to do with talking to you?"

"Well you could probably do anything here and Aria wouldn't care."

"She wouldn't care, but shed still probably kill me." The silence between the two returned as Bray continued to down his Ale. But he was tired, wanted to go home, probably sleep for the rest of the night. He rose from the table, stopping to tip the dancer.

"You're leaving? And you didn't have too tip me you know."

"I know. I'm Tired, going home."

"Well, it was nice talking to you Bray. I'm Theria by the way."

"I know. If you dancer closer to the edge of the table, the guards will react sooner if someone tries to grab you. They'll probably stare, but it'll keep you safe." Theria nodded thankfully before Bray started away.

He decided to maybe watch a movie when he got home. Do something besides sleep and drink.


	5. Child's Play

Bray stood at the bedroom door in silence. He knew what he was guarding today was something Aria kept under wraps. The asari that usually watched over Aria's best kept secret was out to restock a few things that Aria's men had forgotten. She left with the promise of only being gone for half an hour. Bray had reservations about being left alone with kids, let alone the daughter of Aria T'Loak. He was assured that she wouldn't be an issue, that she was in bed napping, which only relieved him.

In the silence of the apartment, he heard a loud thud through the bedroom door. His reflexes kicked in that second, his armored hand quickly opened the door to find the lavender asari on the floor clenching her knee. He eyes were welling with tears, and he honestly couldn't tell if she would start crying or not.

"Uhh... Are you ok?" Bray wanted to kick himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course the kid wasn't ok, she was on the verge of crying and tiny drops of blue skated down her leg.

"I-it hurts." Liselle spoke between sniffles. He was weary about what to do. It became a decision were he had to consider if Aria would be furious that he even entered the room, but would she be more angry that he stood around and did nothing? But the way she looked at him, like she was silently pleading for help.

Bray moved to Liselle crouching down next to her and turning on his omni tool to alter the dosage of medi-gel her would apply to the very tiny wound. The silence between them felt weird, and he felt like he needed to say something.

"Weren't you supposed to be sleeping or something?" He asked as he looked over the knee, making sure the medi-gel took care of the scrape.

"I'm not tired." Liselle sniffed as she wiped away her tears. The young asari looked up at him, with bright blue eyes. "Why do you have so many eyes?" The question he knew was innocent, not like many others that sprouted from drunken stupors.

"So I can see better."

"But why." She was curious, he could understand that at her age. With the way Aria kept her locked up in here, he would be surprised if she knew anything outside the walls of the apartment.

"Because if I only had two eyes I wouldn't be as good at protecting things. Plus, I can see though walls." Liselle's eyes widened in disbelief, causing a low chuckle to leave him.

"No you can't! Prove it!" Bray looked over the walls of the apartment. He knew all the rooms around the apartment were empty but further down the hall there was a cranky old turian woman. She was the kind of old turian that even Aria's men wanted to avoid if she was walking down the hall.

"I can the Ms. Brasus, she's sitting in her chair being grumpy, and watching the news." He said in the most serious tone he could.

"That does sound Like . She's not very nice. "

Bray nodded as he finished up Liselle's knee. "Alright princess, get back in bed." Bray was confused when Liselle frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as Bray stood. Bray waved towards the bed again, motioning the command he made earlier but she was unmoving. "What's wrong kid?"

"I'm not a princess." Her frown only grew deeper, when Bray started laughing.

"What are you then?" As Bray stood, Liselle pondered tapping a finder on her tiny chin.

"I don't know." She looked up at Bray. "I'm an asari."

"Alright asari, back in bed. Or we'll both get in trouble." Liselle shook her head in response, making Bray sigh. "You said you were an asari."

"I don't like it. Find another one." Bray wassilent for a minute, wondering what nickname would make Liselle get back in bed before the caretaker returned.

"Ok, how about this. Back into bed … _Master of the Universe_, it's time to sleep." She stood from her spot her arms still crossed. Bray couldn't help but notice how much Liselle and Aria looked alike, even the way the little asari stood was similar to her mother's way of standing.

"That's better" She shrugged, "Not perfect but better." Liselle climbed into bed tucking herself under the blanket. "Bye four eyes."

Bray snorted in amusement. It was the only time that he accepted being called four eyes and it was from a kid. She was barely tall enough to pass his thighs, but she was smart. He turned away closing the door behind him to see Liselle's caretaker smirking behind him.

"I... There was a noise, and uh.. Her knee." Bray stopped talking, he knew aria would put a bullet through his face if she found out.

"Don't worry Bray, it will remain between us." A sigh of relief left him. "However I cannot say the same for Liselle."


	6. Shakedown

Standing guard in afterlife on the slower days was almost like torture. Finally the blue suns missed their payment and Aria chose him and a couple of her other mercenaries to take care of the problem. A good, old fashion shakedown.

"You doing all the talking this time Bray?" Jarl asked stalking behind him and a turian.

"That's how it always is Jarl, I figure your know that by now." Bray could understand why Jarl was never put in charge of things. She was trigger happy half the time, and the other half taking too much.

"Yeah yeah, just don't fuck up. Actually no, you should. I'm in the mood to take out a few blue suns." Bray sighed in annoyance at the asari.

"Jarl please." Drev, the turian, interjected. "You know Aria would have your head if you started something with the blue suns without her saying so." He scoffed, holding on to his assault rifle. If Brey knew Drev, he wouldn't want to use it if he didn't have to. Drev was the kind of mercenary that believed he could talk his way out of anything. But if he couldn't, he could kill whatever got in his way.

"Both of you really know how to kill a mood." Jarl whined, Bray could hear her toying around with the shotgun in her hand. He had his assault rife but didn't take it out of it's holster. No reason to take it out, so why take it out. In a matter of minutes they started approach an old tatered warehouse where the blue suns usualy held their shipping operations.

"Were here." Bray stopped a good distance away surveying the area. There was nothing and no one around.

"This isn't suspicious at all. No guards, a few cameras. It's like ambush 101." Jarl scoffed, almost laughing. Bray shook his head knowing Jarl was probably right. The blue suns were criminals, but shorting Aria would always be a mistake. Bray thought they would have learned that by now. He opened up his omni tool talking through the comm channel.

"Aria, looks like an ambush."

_"Shouldn't be surprised. Kill them all, take anything valuable." _

"Looks like your wish came true Jarl." Bray snorted, closing his omni tool and taking his assault rifle off of his back.

"Goddess Athame brought my gifts early this year. No survivors?"

Bray nodded, and looked to Drev. The turian knew exactly what Bray wanted without having to say it. He ran off to the side of the building scouting for where the blue suns would expect them to go in at and distract them. When they heard the few shots made, followed by the sound of loud gunfire, Bray and JArl rushed towards the entrance.

If all their fire was concentrated on Drev's location, then taking them out from the back would be simple.


	7. First Player

"Come on Bray!" Liselle shouted as the batarian stood square in front of the refrigerator. It was amusing how even though she was slowly transitioning from a little girl to a maiden, that she still tried to sneak sweets from the fridge.

"You know the rules princess."

Biotics flared around the young asari's body, flickering weakly. He was impressed how well she could control it at her age, but his expression was unchanging. "Don't make me hurt you Bray."

"Try." he snorted almost laughing as Liselle stared angrily at him. It wasn't until she broke away from their staring contest that the little asari's biotics faded.

"You know, I though you were supposed to protect me. I didn't think sweets were detrimental to that."

"Rules are rules. I protect you, and make sure you do what Aria says. And she says no sweets." Liselle stormed out of the kitchen and fell back on the couch taking up as much space as possible. "I'm dying of hunger, a lack of sugar, and you're depriving me Bray. What will Aria say when she hears that you starved her one and only daughter."

"I guess I should call you drama queen instead of princess." Bray replied walking into the living room and leaning against the wall next to the couch. The only reason he was even here was because Liselle asked him to. The other guards always seemed to keep their distance but after their incident and a few threats from Aria, he ended up guarding Liselle more than Aria.

"Very funny four eyes. Why can't I just do what I want. All I do is stay stuck in the apartment all day and only get to leave if 100 guards basically surrounding me."

"Aria just wants to make sure you're safe. And I'm the only guard here."

"Well you might as well be 100 guards! Plus It's omega, is anything safe?" Bray couldn't help but chuckle, she was smart, smarter than he thought.

"Would you rather she sent you off somewhere else?"

"If that meant I could go outside whenever I get like yes." Bray sighed, he knew that Liselle was basically trapped here under Aria's orders.

"I get it I get it, 'it's just orders' I've heard it a million times Bray. I don't need to hear it a million times more. Will you at least play video games with me."

He knew her usual caretakers always told Liselle that she couldn't play, but he felt bad enough already. A few rounds wouldn't hurt, and the caretaker said she would be back in an hour. Plenty of time to play a few games and stop before she gets back.

Bray nodded, "Fine, but we only play for half an hour and I get to be first player."

"Whoa no, if I'm the _princess_ I get first player."


End file.
